


RNJesus Smiles on Poppy Tonight

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Nico/Saki, F/F, Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Emu just happens to know some breakdancers from Team Gaim, who are throwing a huge party, so he invites all his friends to come with. Spin the bottle happens because it's a high school party fic.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya, Izumi Hina/Poppy Pipopapo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Saiba Nico/Momose Saki/Poppy Pipopapo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	RNJesus Smiles on Poppy Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, we probably could've had Hina/Poppy forreals if I actually watched OOO.

Poppy was always amazed at how much Emu got around. He had friends from all over Japan and she didn't know how he got along with some of them, let alone how he met them in the first place since sometimes he seemed like he'd grow up to be a NEET. Take tonight, for instance. They were heading to the fanciest house Poppy had ever seen in her life, and it belonged to a friend of a friend's older brother. She had no idea how he even knew the leaders of Team Gaim and Baron's breakdancing teams, but here they all were, at one of the member's houses just because Emu got around and was told to bring as many friends as he wanted to a party.

As their group made it up to the door, Poppy noticed Nico and Saki arm in arm and couldn't help but pout a little. They looked so cute together and it made her stomach do flips. They were one of those "childhood besties to girlfriends” couples, and Poppy embarrassingly had crushes on both of them. Poppy almost made a move to confess to Nico, but that was halted in its tracks when she introduced Saki to the friend group, completely throwing Poppy off with another crush that confusingly didn't overtake her feelings for Nico. An elbow nudged against Poppy's side and she turned to see Kiriya giving her a sneaky little grin. She rolled her eyes, of course he knew what her forlorn staring meant, he was one of the few people who knew about her predicament. If he wasn't so good at keeping secrets, she never would've told him about it, because he always got so smug about these things.

"Hey, maybe something good will happen tonight," he said quietly, "All kinds of wild things happen at these parties."

She narrowed her eyes, "Kujo Kiriya, tell me what that means right now. If you're planning anything—"

"Woah, woah, calm down there, Poppy," he raised his hands defensively, smirk still in place, "I don't have anything planned, promise. Do you really think I'd endanger the relationship of the power couple like that?"

She pouted and pointed two fingers towards her eyes, then to Kiriya's face, "Fine. But I got my eyes on you all night, Kiriya."

"I know I'm cute, but wouldn't you have more fun checking out all the cute girls that might be here?"

Poppy scoffed, elbowing him in the ribs playfully, "You give yourself too much credit, you're like a four at least."

"Wow, is that bias I'm hearing?" Kiriya nudged her elbow back and they entered the party together, continuing their banter and snickering together.

The party was crowded with all kinds of people Poppy never thought she'd see together. It almost felt like people from every school in Tokyo was invited. After some wandering around and fluttering from conversation to conversation, she finally settled in with a girl named Hina who worked part-time at a cafe called Cous Coussier, and was here with her older brother and his boyfriend. Poppy really liked her so far, she was so sweet and kind and ridiculously strong. They met because a group in the kitchen somehow found a katana and were trying to recreate Fruit Ninja. Someone threw a full-sized watermelon of all things, and the guy with the sword chickened out and ducked, leaving the rouge fruit to hurtle towards Poppy, but Hina caught it in _mid-air._ Her fingers were stabbed into the fruit like it was a bowling ball and she walked over to the group to return the watermelon, gently warning the completely stunned silent group to be more careful, then she came back to check on Poppy and make sure she was alright. Poppy offered her a wet napkin from her purse for the watermelon juice all over her hands and they found a nice couch to sit on and chat from there.

Kiriya was right, maybe something could happen here, but before she could find out, Saki and Nico came up to her.

"Hey, Poppy," Nico raised an eyebrow interestedly, "Who's your friend?"

"Izumi Hina," Hina bowed politely.

"She saved me from getting concussed by a watermelon," Poppy said by way of explanation, suddenly flustered from everything going on.

Nico made a surprised face that told Poppy she was gonna have to give the details of that one later, while Saki exchanged pleasantries with Hina.

"Thanks for saving her, honestly we wouldn't know what to do without Poppy, she's like the heart of the group," Saki nodded towards her emphatically then addressed her directly, "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out though? Some of the group needed a quieter space and familiar faces," she said, "But if you wanna stay here—"

"Oh, it's okay," Hina said, "I think I see my brother and his boyfriend over there. They always run off so easily, so I'll let you go, Poppy. Unless you wanna come and meet them?"

Poppy looked between them, torn for a little, then held out her phone, "Can I get your number? I wanna take a rain check on meeting them."

Hina's mouth dropped in a soft "oh" shape but quickly turned into a big grin and they exchanged numbers quickly. Poppy waved to her as she followed Saki and Nico, and Hina waved back excitedly before melting into the crowd. Once they got up to the room their friends were hanging out in, Poppy could see they were all sitting around on the floor of a pretty spacious bedroom. She took a seat next to Hiiro, who looked like he needed the comfort. He nodded curtly at her, and that was all the reassurance she needed.

The group quietly exchanged stories of who they'd met or how the party was going for them so far until the more extroverted members of the group seemed to grow bored, and the ones who were overwhelmed were starting to look a little better.

"How's everyone doing?" Emu asked, and when everyone gave a general "meh" response to going back to the party, Parad suggested they should play a party game, holding up an empty cola bottle, implying what he had in mind.

"I'm surprised you're even recommending that, Parad," Nico made a face, "I thought you didn't like any game you couldn't win."

Parad scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm gonna win spin the bottle."

Emu and Nico exchanged a look over his shoulder, but before they could try and explain it wasn't one of those games, Kiriya took the bottle from his hand at set it down on the floor, "Well?" He looked around, "Unless anyone else has suggestions of what we should do."

No one stepped up, and eventually, they all shuffled into a circle. Nico and Saki whispered to each other for a bit, and Poppy caught them glancing at her for a second before they went back to whatever they were talking about. All of a sudden, Poppy felt out of place and awkward. What were they saying about her?

She didn't have much time to wonder, because all of a sudden they were splitting up, with Saki going to sit between Taiga and Kiriya, and Nico settling in next to Poppy. She grinned wide at Poppy, and they'd known each other long enough for her to recognize this as one of Nico's genuine ones, though what she just saw was giving her doubts.

"We haven't hung out in a while, and I've been glued to Saki's side all night," She answered Poppy's silent question, making her feel a little better about all this. Poppy nodded and allowed herself a little grin as well.

Parad excitedly went to spin the bottle first, and when it landed on Hiiro, he smiled wide, asking "Truth or Dare?"

Suddenly, it clicked with the whole group.

"That's the version you meant?" Kiriya groaned. Poppy giggled, of course he'd be upset about a game forcing him to tell the truth. It wasn't that he was a compulsive liar or anything, he just liked his secrets.

After some intense debate on which version of the game to play, they finally settled on the 'person the cap side lands on is the person you kiss,' version. Poppy wondered why they had to define it was the cap side, but then again, looking at who was confused about it, she figured rich only children like Hiiro and Kuroto probably didn't get to play party games a lot. With the rules finally set, Parad finally took his turn, the bottle landed on Kiriya and they both made indiscernible faces at each other. They didn't really hang out, Parad preferring to stick with Emu and Kuroto, and Kiriya clicking with Poppy and Nico. Parad shuffled over on his knees, to make their height difference more obvious, then made a big show of leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Kiriya just rolled his eyes and shooed him away, Parad cackling as he shuffled back to his spot.

Kiriya took the bottle and shuffled to the center, setting it on the cap then spinning it like it was a Beyblade. There were a few eye rolls around as Kiriya shuffled back to his spot, but he didn't care. The bottle quickly fell onto its side, bouncing and rolling around wildly until it landed at an awkward angle between Hiiro and Graphite. Poppy didn't miss the way Kiriya's eyes widened, and she watched interestedly. After some deliberation, they decided it landed on Hiiro. He didn't have any major change in reaction as he went over, so he was either hiding it well, or Kiriya was worried about getting Graphite. Hiiro still looked a little uncomfortable from the party, so Kiriya took his hand instead, pressing a kiss to the backs of his fingers like a knight, making Hiiro flush and sputter wildly. He gave him a little wink before hurriedly going back to his spot. They gave Hiiro a few minutes to calm down before he took his turn, Poppy and Nico shuffling over to talk to him and make sure he was alright.

Once he was feeling good, he spun the bottle with maybe a little more force than necessary, and it went around for a while, everyone intently watching it at first, but eventually losing interest until it started losing momentum and ended up... On Graphite right next to him. Hiiro flushed again, turning to Graphite, then immediately looking away when they locked eyes. He didn't really make eye contact as he jerkily got on his knees and almost bowled into Graphite trying to kiss him on the... Poppy couldn’t really tell where he was aiming, but he definitely almost headbutted Graphite. Given Graphite's personality, he might've preferred that, but took the bump of lips to his temple and the slight knock of Hiiro's cheek against his ear particularly well, just nodding his approval to Hiiro when he was done.

Hiiro shuffled away to sit behind Poppy for the rest of the game, and she gave him some reassuring pats on the shoulder. Graphite spun a little weaker than expected, and Poppy could see he was trying hard to seem disinterested, but she could see some major calculations going on behind his eyes. It went around a few times, finally landing on Kiriya, whose whole body went rigid for a second, jaw-dropping. But he got himself back together quickly, meeting Graphite's gaze with a laidback expression. Poppy bit down on a grin, trying hard to keep herself from bouncing excitedly. She just got some juicy info and was absolutely going to find a way to use it. It was hard to tell if everything went according to plan for Graphite since the face he had on while crossing the circle to get to Kiriya was pretty neutral. Poppy couldn't exactly see what was happening since his back was to her, but Graphite's hand came up, grabbing Kiriya by the jaw and tilting his head back for Graphite to kiss him on the mouth hard. First blood of the game, as it were, and Poppy could see when Kiriya gave into it, leaning forward, almost chasing after Graphite's lips when he pulled away.

While Kiriya blinked confusedly, trying to process what just happened, Graphite walked back and kept turned away as he subtly wiped at his lips. Oh... maybe Kiriya wasn't who he was planning on. The action completely contradicted the way he kissed Kiriya, but there was quite a lot of saliva on his mouth, so Poppy held onto hope because of the light blush in Graphite's ears and the way he lightly bit his lip with a nervous expression before turning stoic and facing the group again.

Kiriya, on the other hand, was completely short-circuiting and handing the bottle to Saki, giving stilted statements like "Well I already went, so you should go," and "It's only fair if everyone gets a spin, right?"

Saki must've taken pity on him because she took the bottle quickly and spun it. Poppy found herself holding her breath, hoping it would land on her. It was probably the closest she'd get to just living out her crush fantasies. She knew it was pathetic, but she just wanted one kiss tonight, didn't matter which girl it was.

Poppy didn't realize she'd closed her eyes until she heard Parad exclaim, "Oh! You have to respin!"

She slowly opened her eyes to see the bottle, pointing perfectly between her and Nico...

Saki put her hands up placatingly and grinned, "Don't worry, everyone, I got this," but instead of respinning, she got to her feet, crossing the circle slowly until she was standing right between them both.

Poppy watched Saki kneel slowly, trying to assure herself Saki was just going to kiss Nico since they were dating while the rest of her brain went into full-blown panic mode, thinking she was about to be kissed. But any fires in her head were quickly put out by Saki leaning in to kiss Nico on the lips, just a peck at first, then slow and sensual, which Nico responded to wholeheartedly.

Of course, Saki would pick Nico, Poppy freaked out for nothing. And they looked so good together as always, so there was really no point— was that a hand on her cheek? Poppy got so caught up in her thoughts and conflicting feelings that she barely noticed Saki suddenly in her space and leaning in.

Poppy startled a little, and Saki giggled, but tugged her forward gently and kissed her so sweetly, Poppy melted into it. It was nothing like she imagined, Saki's lips were a little chapped, not exactly the perfect plushness she expected. But the _way_ she kissed made up for it in spades. Poppy was pretty sure she looked like Kiriya did earlier when Saki pulled away, dazed and a little lost, trying to find the sensation of the kiss again.

Saki gave her another little kiss on the forehead and went back to her spot in the circle, ignoring the sudden, loud discourse on how she changed the rules. For Poppy, she still felt a little dizzy and her movements felt sluggish. She managed to turn towards Nico who leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, giving her a little smirk and a wink, the kind that promised a very interesting talk later.

Once she came back to herself, Poppy started planning on how to get back at Kiriya and set him up with Graphite, because when she met his eyes across the circle, he was beaming like everything had gone off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff I didn't get to touch on and fun facts:  
> -Poppy's legal name is Karino Asuna, but prefers Poppy because her parents actually made her name a pun  
> -Kiriya absolutely blabbed about Poppy's crush to Saki and Nico when he was able to get it out of them that they both found her cute, but let any and all planning of confessing that they were considering opening their relationship to Poppy was left up to the two of them.  
> -With the exceptions of the Poppy/Saki/Nico kiss and the Kiriphite one, I drew out a seating chart and used a bottle of travel-sized toothpaste to figure out the kisses


End file.
